1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of protective covers in general, and in particular to a protective cover arrangement for selective portions of a dialysis machine.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,614,401; 3,333,913; 3,789,823; and 4,230,381, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse protective cover devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical multi-component protective cover for the top, front, and base portions of a conventional dialysis machine.
As most health care professionals are all too well aware, a patient's perception of the quality and condition of medical equipment has a definite bearing on the patient's comfort level regarding the medical treatment that they are undergoing, and the more modern and well maintained the medical equipment appears, the lower the stress levels experienced by the patient.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved protective cover arrangement specifically designed for the lower, portion of a dialysis machine to maintain that surface in pristine condition, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.